One Per Person
by AustinChase
Summary: Sam likes Puck and Finn, and they like him as well.  The only problem with this is that Finn and Puck cannot get along knowing that they both want what the other one does. How can Sam fix there friendship now? will he ever be able to choose one of them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters

Sam left class as he heard the bell ring, and he was heading for the place next to the school where he asked Finn and Puck to meet him. He had been hanging out with both guys more often and he liked them a lot, but just couldn't bring himself to decide which one he would get to know better. A problem with Sam's crush on them was that they both liked him back as well, and the two best friends would argue often. They never hung out together anymore and would glare at each other as they walked through the halls.

One time, as Sam was at his locker, they both came up to try to talk to him at the same time. "beat it Hudson." Puck threatened warningly. "why don't you?" the taller teen shot back. They both were in each others faces now and Sam could sense the violence that was about to break out between them. Puck put his fist up as he readied for a punch, and Sam stepped between them, never looking either in the eye, but sadly at the ground. "Stop it" the Blonde said in a quiet but forceful tone, walking off as fast as he could to get away. Puck and Finn watched as Sam left their eye sight and then glared at each other before turning around and leaving in opposite directions.

Thinking back on this moment as he approached his destination made Sam ask himself if this meeting would change anything about the relationship between the three. It would obviously not make picking one any easier, but could it actually help Sam repair the two's friendship back to its former glory? He might just be creating another opportunity for them to fight. Sam was the first one there and soon after he stopped to wait, Puck arrived from one side and Finn arrived from the other. "what are you doing here?" puck snapped. "i should ask you the same question, I thought I told you to stay away from Sam!" Finn hissed back. "why do you have to ruin everything, that is happy in my life you stupid man whore." the paler boy said, breaking the silence,with vicious hate in his voice. "Your just mad because they always want me more." "well, I like you both, and-" Sam quietly attempted to interrupt. "Pick me Sam, I know you like me more than this dumb ass." Puck demanded, turning to face the blonde. "Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Finn responded. "Please, like you know how to talk to girls or guys."

The two continued to argue as Sam stood there, not exactly staring at them, but now past them. He could not forgive himself for what he did to these two friends relationship. Deep down, Sam felt like this whole situation was actually his fault, and he hated himself for it. He never imagined himself capable of something so sinister as breaking two close friends up, and he considered himself some sort of harlot for this.

Sam's eyes started to water and his throat felt like it was closing as he backed away slowly. He didnt care where he was, as long as was not here, being forced to experience first hand what his actions had caused. Sam was holding his chest with one hand and slowly gasping for air as he moved away slowly, not paying attention to where exactly he was going as he backed into the street. He kept his eyes on the other two boys who were at each others throats, screaming hate into each other. Only a few seconds after he stepped into the road did the car hit him, sending him to the ground a couple feet away.

He coughed a little as more tears poured out of his nearly closed eyes. A small amount of blood came out of his mouth and trailed down the side of his face as he continued to cough. He was in so much pain but managed to stay awake long enough to see Puck and Finn run towards him. Someone yelled "Call 911" as his eyes closed and he went unconscious.

Thanks for reading guys :) should I continue the story or make this a one chapter fic? Review and tell me :)


	2. Chapter 2

"this is all your fault!" finn shouted at puck

"my fault? Your the ass that started shit Hudson!" the tanner teen retorted.

Sam sat in a a chair on the other side of the room facing away from the two arguing teens. He was lucky to be alive, he got away with a broken arm, rib, and some scrapes, but he couldn't be happy, not when he remembered what was going on behind him.

"i hope you fucking die."

"i was just thinking the same thing about you!" finn yelled as he pushed the taller teen back.

"stop it!" sam yelled as he jumped up and ran to the fighting teens.

Puck didn't see sam as he drew his arm back to hit finn. Sam threw himself in front of the taller teen at the last second. Pucks fist connected with sam's chest and he was pushed to the ground.

"what the fuck Puckerman! Whats wrong with you?" finn yelled as he knelt down to help sam off the ground. Sam didn't seem to bothered by what just happened, but a tear still ran down his cheek.

"Sam i'm really sorry!"

"its fine, really, it was an accident." The shorter teen reassured, trying to be nice.

Finn gestured his hands out towards sam to comfort him, but the blonde pulled away quickly and left the hospital room.

"you will never, be able to make him feel, as good, as i do." finn pushed out through gritted teeth.

SFPSFPSFP

Nothing was more awkward than glee club the following monday. Finn sat on one side of the room an puck on the complete opposite. Sam was perfectly placed in the middle, and he could feel the tension of the glares they shared with each other.

"ok, today, we are going to focus on our choreography in a little more depth... Something wrong sam?" sam raised his hand halfway through Mr. Schue's speech.

"can-can i please go to the bathroom?" he struggled to get out.

"yeah- yeah of course." the glee teacher said in a worried tone.

Sam stood up and grabbed his bag before he walked out of the classroom. He headed for the nearest bathroom and splashed water on his face. He looked in the mirror an hated what he saw. His eyes, ounce full of life, had lost their charm, and were circled in a deep purple hew. His Cheek had a scrap on it from the accident, but the nurse said it would heal fine, so he wasn't worried about it.

After sam felt calmed down enough, he decided to get back to class. As he walked down the hall, he felt like he was being followed. He picked up his pace slightly, until he started to run down the deserted hallways of the school.

He rounded the corner where the classroom door was when he heard someone say something that sounded like "hey fag"

Sam turned around and immediately got a blue slushy all over his head and shirt. He stood there for a couple seconds, and he couldn't fight back the tears any longer. He walked through the doorway of the classroom and stood there. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the blonde stand there covered in icy blue syrup.

"can someone help me get this out of my hair... Please" the blonde asked sincerely as he started to cry.

"i'll help" puck offered, and finn for some reason didn't argue.

You guys asked for a new chapter for this story and here it is. I got more favorites for this story and story alerts than any of my other ones. I hope this is ok for you guys :) R & R please


End file.
